


The Aftermath

by Mkayswritings



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Broken Bones, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, broken ribs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Broken Rib(s)After the fight with The Vulture, Peter was trying to deal with his injuries mostly the throbbing from the broken ribs he received. What happens when Tony finds out?





	The Aftermath

It was a bit difficult for Peter to wrap his head around the truth about how his biological father was. The famous Tony Stark. The truth soon came out once the chance came for them to meet as Tony had come looking for him about the secret he was hiding. All because of the radioactive spider that bit him during the trip at Oscorp Industries. A bite that caused him to become Spiderman giving him the abilities that followed him around today, but it gave Peter the chance to help people. Just like his father was, a man known as Ironman who had saved people countless times even Peter when he was nine years old at the expo that fell into chaos because of the threat that appeared. He was glad to get the chance to spend time with Tony though despite thinking that his real father was Richard when his step-father and mother were alive. That was before Aunt May and Uncle Ben stepped in to raise Peter being that he didn’t have anyone else besides Tony, but they thought that it was best to wait until he was older to learn the truth about how his actual father was. 

A couple of months was all that it took for Peter to adjust to the thought that would cross his mind each day.

_ Tony Stark was his biological father... _

Peter soon accepted Tony as his father, someone that he already saw as a father figure from all the times that he visited the compound mostly during the weekend or whenever May was dealing with late hours at work to having to travel. It helped reassure May knowing that Peter was okay being that he was with someone that could be trusted while she was away taking care of whatever business was thrown her way. Besides it gave Peter the chance to spend more time with his father building up on the bond that was already there between the two of them. That was until the two arguments between them happened once the discovery was made about the alien technology that made an appearance. He tried to prove to Tony that it was serious, but that obviously didn’t work until the ferry incident. One that caused everything to fall apart for Peter as the suit got taken away from him, he figured that he wouldn’t see it anymore because of the words that were exchanged between the two of them. Words that lingered over his head, words that wouldn’t leave him alone. Maybe it was better this way, Spiderman obviously wasn’t needed if he was unable to save anyone as the ferry was proof that.

Spiderman just went radio silent and it probably was going to stay that way for the rest of his life, the Avengers can deal with whatever problems decided to make an appearance. Peter can’t help them, he doubt that he ever will be able to again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Radio silence loomed over Tony’s head as it had been a couple of weeks since he had heard anything from Peter, there were no new messages or voicemails left behind on his or Happy’s phone. But he knew that the kid was okay since Happy was checking in on him each day, that was enough to reassure Tony that his son wasn’t hurt. He had a feeling that Peter was upset since he took his suit away, there hadn’t even been any sightings of Spiderman from what the news had said. People were noticing that Spiderman wasn’t coming to the rescue whenever a crime was being committed causing him to feel guilt about taking the suit away. The hope was there that he hadn’t crushed the kid’s spirits about being Spiderman, it was hard to tell though because of the silent treatment that he was getting from Peter. Tony had debated a few times about calling him, but he had a feeling that his calls would go unanswered especially if Pete was upset with him.

He wasn’t going to lie about the kid having guts though something that he had seen multiple times already. Hacking into the suit and removing the tracker was proof of that, he most likely didn’t do it alone though if someone that Peter trusted knew the secret that he was trying to keep hidden from the public eye and May. Most likely a close friend as there were a few that Tony was aware of whenever Happy or himself had gone to pick him up from school. One of them had to be the reason why he was able to mess around with the suit during the Decathlon trip.

A small breath escaped from him leaning back in the chair with the suit laying in front of him making sure that everything was working just fine. And putting the protocols back into place, he really didn’t know why he was working on an more advanced suit for Peter. The idea for one had been laying around for awhile as the kid did remind himself a lot about him, someone who could be better than him if he was willing to learn from those mistakes that had appeared as Spiderman. Mistakes that Tony knew first hand since he had faced them many times once he took over the Stark enterprise. Hopefully, those mistakes would be enough for Peter to realize that he can better, something that Tony does want for him. He knows that his son can be better if he aims to be.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The weeks that passed by as Peter could put it were normal in a sense, a normal teenager like he was before becoming Spiderman. He focused on school and had a date for homecoming with Liz Toomes, something that he was looking forward to. That was until he found out who her father was, the one who had been going after all of that alien tech. A decision was made quickly about what he was going to do, Toomes needed to be stopped before anymore damage could be done. It wasn’t difficult for Peter to find him though, thanks to Ned being able to track his phone which he had left behind in the car. Now all that he needed to do was to stop Toomes from attacking his dad’s plane because of the weird alien technology that was being transferred on it. He was going to stop him knowing that things wouldn’t end well if the man would get his hands on what he needed to complete his plan about putting those weapons on the black market.

The warehouse was the first place where he faced off against Toomes, one that ended up in failure because of the weight of the building that ended up falling on top of him. It was difficult for Peter to escape from the building, but that was before Tony’s words echoed through his head finally realizing who he actually was without the suit. He was Spiderman either way.

_ “If you’re nothing without the suit, you shouldn’t have it.” _

The real fight was going to start now as there was now a plane to catch before Toomes could get away with the alien tech that was safely stored away on it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The familiar tune that told Tony that Happy was calling broke the silence, he let out a small breath hoping that bad news wasn’t going to be thrown his way. That was the last thing he needed to deal with at the moment, he still felt bad for taking the kid’s suit away while he couldn’t blame him for being upset with him. Peter still hadn’t reached out to him which was the reason why he thought that he was upset because of the suit being taken away.

“What’s up, Hap?”

Noises were heard in the background from sirens to voices yelling at each other about something. The curious question on why was happy there  

“It’s your plane, boss. I saw it go down and the wreckage is pretty bad. But The Vulture has been caught, he was found on the scene.”

Once the familiar name of The Vulture was mentioned, Tony froze immediately thinking about Peter because of how determined he was to stopping him. It had been made clear many times from all the arguments and work that he put into trying to find this threat to avoid from causing anything bad to happen. He couldn’t ignore the feeling in his gut though about the thought that Peter went after him without the suit that was tucked away safely

“Let me guess, the kid was there? Any signs of him?”

“He was, left a note saying apologizing about the plane. He’s not here. Only evidence is the webbing stuck to our friend here.”

Tony almost laughed at the note before moving to get Friday to see if she would be able to locate Peter 

“Friday, locate Spiderman.”

Brown eyes watched the screens in front of him that were searching through the cameras of the crash site to see if Peter was still in the area. It didn’t take long for Friday to locate him as the kid was sitting on the nearby rollercoaster watching the scene unfold that was happening down below. He seemed okay though while it would be difficult for him to get a reading on if his kid was hurt or not.

“I found the kid, Happy. Looks like he is heading home now, go get him. Bring him to the compound.”

Tony leaned back in his chair once the phone call ended before moving to get ready once Peter arrived at the compound. He was going to make sure that the kid wasn’t hurt. Mey would tear one into him if anything happened to Peter, she could be pretty scary most of the time as she was the last person besides Pepper that he wanted to make angry. She made it pretty clear on when it came to Peter, not that he could blame her. He didn’t want to see him get hurt or have anything bad happen to him either.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It didn’t take long for Peter to arrive back at the apartment complex crawling up the wall once more in case that May was home. The apartment seemed quiet though once he crawled inside peeking outside of the bedroom door for a moment seeing that it was empty. She most likely had been called into work if the hospital needed her. A small breath escaped from him sitting down on the bed while the adrenaline from the fight was wearing off which was causing Peter to take notice of the throbbing pain in his side. Pain that seemed like it wasn’t going to go away anytime soon, it felt even worse with each breath and movement that was made. The pain was radiating from his ribs which wasn’t too surprising to him since The Vulture slammed him into the ground a couple of times. Hopefully, Aunt May wouldn’t notice while he was here since it would cause her to worry and that was the last thing he wanted to do. The only thing that Peter wanted to do now was to get cleaned up and crawl into bed to sleep as long as possible, he would have to come up with a lie about homecoming knowing that he would be asked about it. Hopefully, it won’t be too hard for him to come up with something that will sound believable for her and any questions that she would be asking.

Silence filled the apartment still after leaving the shower trying to dry his hair off as best as he could while feeling the pain with each movement that he made. It was uncomfortable and Peter was getting tired of feeling the pain already, he just wanted it to go away. A knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts before hearing Happy’s voice suddenly

“Hey kid, boss wants to see you.”

Peter froze slightly at the thought of having to go see Tony again, but he knew that refusing to answer wouldn’t help. Ignoring them wasn’t going to fix anything as it was unknown on if forgiveness or something else was going to happen during this random meeting with his father. Putting one of his nearby shirts on, he moved to open the door revealing Happy to him

“Did he say why? He’s probably still angry with me from the ferry incident.”

Happy knew how upset Tony had been once he arrived back home with the suit that he had given Peter, but a lot of it was out of concern for his son’s safety. Plus the argument that they apparently had from how Tony spoke about it. The silence seemed to make things worse as even Happy hadn’t heard anything from Peter, it was because of him that it was known that his son was okay was by him checking up on the kid. It seemed to reassure Tony despite the silence that had been given as the fight that the two had was enough to cause Peter to fall quiet. The text messages that filled his phone were proof of that as complaints had been there to Tony himself about how many times the kid had sent him messages asking about the next mission over and over again. Despite the times that he did spend with his father once the truth came out about how Peter’s biological father actually was.

“Just to talk, he knows that you caught the Vulture. I have a feeling that an apology is in order from him.”

Peter let out a small breath knowing that this most likely would be coming as Tony had made it clear for him to avoid from going after the Vulture. He refused to listen to him knowing that he needed to be stopped because of the weapons that were being made. Weapons that were no longer a cause for concern since he was able to stop him from continuing with his plan

“Okay, let me just grab a few things.”

Gathering up what he needed to bring with him, he winced slightly because of the pain before following Happy out to the car that would be taking him to go see his Dad.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tony was waiting at the compound when Friday did announce that Peter had arrived, he let out the breath that he was holding though feeling relieved that he was finally here. He wanted to make sure that he was okay because of the fight against the Vulture, the wreckage didn’t look pretty, but most wrecks didn’t. The elevator soon opened as Peter walked out looking a bit pale, most likely because of exhaustion. A light smile graced his lips moving to stand up

“Hey Pete, was the ride over okay?”

A small nod was given while Tony had a feeling that Peter had a lot of mixed feelings going on last time because of the last time they talked. He had taken his suit away, but the kid had proven himself tonight by saving the cargo on the plane. Now Tony just needed to apologize as he was going to give the kid the suit back after fixing it up, he had a few ideas for it which meant more work, but it would be worth it. Peter really didn’t know what to say figuring that he was here because his Dad was angry with him once more, that was the first thought that crossed his mind since he refused to leave the bad guy alone. He was too tired and in pain to actually fight with Tony right now

“It was fine, Happy was his normal grumpy self. I mostly tried to sleep on the way here, I couldn’t though.”

Tony could tell that he was exhausted as it wasn’t too hard for Peter to sleep when he was exhausted so there must of been a reason to why he was unable to sleep. Getting Peter to tell him might be difficult, the kid had a habit of being stubborn mostly when he was hiding something. The hope was there that he wouldn’t have to fight the kid too hard, maybe something happened during the fight against The Vulture

“Spill kid, we have a lot to talk about anyways.”

Peter nodded moving to sit down trying to hold back a wince, a wince that probably didn’t go unnoticed while the throbbing pain was still there. It wasn’t going away as fast as Peter hoped that it would, it was annoying

“My side just hurts, I got slammed into the ground a few times... He was heavy.”

It was unknown on when the cause of the throbbing pain in his side actually happened, it could of been when the plane crashed or being slammed into the ground by Toomes a few times over and over. If that was the cause on why he was feeling all achy and the exhaustion that loomed over him since the adrenaline from the fight was wearing off, he just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for hours. Tony wasn’t going to let Peter leave without getting looked over, there was a chance that he might possibly be injured even if the kid had enhanced healing abilities.

Sitting down on the couch, he rested his hand on his back gently for a moment “Let me see.”

Peter gave a small sigh moving carefully to allow Tony to look at the side that was causing him the pain. The older man was quiet looking over the location of where Peter indicated the pain was coming from, it looked like bruising was already starting to appear as his breath was a bit short. Fingers gently rested against the throbbing side causing a small hiss of pain to escape from the fifteen year old

“Come on, med bay. I think you got some broken ribs, Pete.”

The last place that Peter wanted to go to was the med bay, but he knew that leaving here without getting looked at was impossible now. His Dad wasn’t going to let that happen besides he really didn’t feel up to arguing. And it would cause less worry for Tony and Aunt May. He nodded though before moving to make his way to the med bay with his worried father by his side. It would give the reassurance that Tony would need as the concern was obvious despite him trying to hide it, he was good at reading him though.

The med bay was quiet as Peter found himself sitting on the bed after Dr. Cho had taken a look at his bruised side. Tony was a distraction during the wait wanting to apologize to the kid about everything, he owed Peter for stopping the plane even though guilt was there since he had gotten hurt and that he took the suit away.

“I owe you an apology, Pete. I didn’t take everything you were giving to me more seriously about Toomes, I even took your suit away.... I know that sorry probably won’t fix everything, but I’ll make it up to you kid.”

A small smile did grace his lips for a moment as his words would give the reassurance that Tony needed. Peter wasn’t angry with him as having the suit taken away made him realize a few things, the most important one being about who he was really was especially with Spiderman involved. A lesson that Peter needed, it changed his mindset just a bit

“It’s okay, Dad. I’m not angry that the suit got taken away, you had a good reason for it. I did make mistakes, it helped me understand a few things.”

Words were about to be spoken when Dr. Cho came back after looking at the x-rays discovering what was causing him the pain. Broken ribs that probably would take a few days to heal depending on how fast his healing factor decided to work. Tony was still concerned, but the relief was there that Peter would be okay once those ribs started to heal. Food was the one thing that Tony would make sure he got because of his metabolism which was tied into the healing factor that he had. The one challenge was to make sure that he wouldn’t push it until his ribs healed meaning no Spiderman for the time being, it won’t be an easy feat though because of the stubbornness that Peter does have.

Thanking Dr. Cho once the broken ribs were taken care of properly, he ruffled Peter’s hair gently

“Let’s get you something to eat before taking you back home. Can’t let you leave on a empty stomach, May might kill me if she does find out that I didn’t offer you anything to eat.”

Peter rolled his eyes slightly, but smiled as he wasn’t wrong about fearing Aunt May, she could be scary sometimes. He knew how she could be when she was worried about him, he tried not to but that was difficult to avoid making May worry. Food sounded good though and it would give them the chance to spend more time with each other while Peter needed to come up with a believable story about how homecoming went. One that May hopefully wouldn’t question like she did during the last talk since she did notice him sneaking out and the issues that happened with the last school trip he went on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Marvel so the oneshot might be a bit iffy... Anyways I hope that you enjoy reading either way! Feel free to critique/leave pointers! I would love to read your comments =D 
> 
> My twitter, instagram, and tumblr is mkayswritings.


End file.
